


Frozen Viscaria

by Mad_Dream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, M/M, Necromancy, Possessive Behavior, Vengeance Demon(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Dream/pseuds/Mad_Dream
Summary: He was meant to be a part of his dreams, a dust of stars on the night's canvas before being washed away by the dawn. Yet, there he stood upon the doorway, vines spilling from the hanging vases above framing the same soft smile and gaze that burned more than any sun. He was the wings that gave him flight from nightmares.And the mausoleum that would haunt him through death.





	Frozen Viscaria

A bloom of laughter tickled the back of his throat as the glass traced thin, white lines over his skin. He quickly clamped his lips together and shot a glance at the door; echoes of horrified screams and fine china smashing on the floorboards rang in his ears. Viktor could already hear the litany of fussing over his body.

 _“You’ll hurt yourself even more_.” A maid would say as she mummified his wrist. _“What would the master say?”_

He shuddered more so at the touch of another wrapping him up, and focused his attention back on his forearm. Frail lines, even paler than his alabaster skin, crossed and folded against each other to form the petals of a flower. Viktor followed the petals that fell from the bloom towards the shape he had been tracing and carefully held the glass over it once more. The tip of the shard danced over his flesh, summoning the thin lines right behind it. He grinned, the shape slowly coming together when a bang rattled the door.

The glass slipped from his grip, digging into the design until the skin broke beneath it. Viktor hissed at the sting burning on his arm when the bang came again.

“My lord,” a voice from the other side called.

Viktor flinched, pulling the glass from his arm. He shoved the shard beneath the pillows set behind him and yanked his sleeve back over his arm just as the door swung open.

“I brought your tea,” the woman said, balancing a tray in one hand while closing the door behind her. She glanced over at him lounging by the windowsill curiously before a toothy grin spread across her lips. “Well, look at you up and about.”

Viktor pulled away from the window, setting his hands in his lap with a sheepish smile. “It just looked so nice out. I couldn’t help, but take a look.”

“Nice if you like shoveling snow,” she snorted. She set the tray down on the nightstand by his bed. She tilted the teapot, steam swirling from the water as it filled the cup. “Now come here won’t you.”

Viktor hauled himself off the windowsill and climbed into bed, the vastness of the mattress threatening to swallow his lanky frame. He shucked the heavy covers over his legs and pouted in the woman’s direction.

“Can’t I stay out of bed a little longer?” He asked. “It gets boring sleeping all the time.”

“I wish I could say yes, but doctor’s orders,” she said.

Viktor watched her dip the tea bag into the water. Dark violet seeped from the bag and bled to the bottom of the cup. Blocks of sugar and an oblong pill plopped into the cup. Bubbles foamed along the top of the tea as the pill dissolved, to which she stirred away and set the cup it on a plate. She handed the cup to Viktor, her hands cradling the plate as if the slightest sigh of wind would break it.

“It’s always doctor’s orders,” Viktor said, taking the cup and plate in his hands.

“Would you rather it be the master’s orders?” She asked.

Viktor laughed breathlessly, tilting the cup to his lips. Sweet scents of camellia and vanilla tickled his nose as he breathed it in.

“You know I don’t feel any pain when the master’s here,” Viktor said.

He stared into the dark violet pool, stark against the fine eggshell white china of the cup. Unbeknownst to him as he took a sip from the cup, the woman’s brow furrowed into a frown.

The frost spreading across the window flooded the room in light, making everything it touched glow with an eerie halo. Viktor, however, glowed brighter than anything in the room. Despite the sharp cheekbones and serene air he held, small hints of baby fat still clung to his cheeks; though one had to sit at close of a distance as she did to see it. He was an assortment of bubbling energy and eagerness trapped in a cage of bones.

“Mila?”

The woman shook herself out of her daze, finding pallid blue eyes staring at her.

“I’m sorry, what was that my lord?” She asked.

“I was saying this tea is lovely,” Viktor tilted his head at her quizzically, strands of silvery hair spilling over his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Of course.” She said. “Just let my mind wander is all.” She forced on a smile before taking the cup and plate from Viktor and placing it on the tray. “Oh, I almost forgot!”

She rummaged in the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a square neatly wrapped in a handkerchief. She unfolded the fabric to reveal a crumb ridden pastry powdered in sugar and cinnamon. Viktor’s eyes lit up, a gasp escaping his lips as she placed it in his hands.

“Thank you!” He beamed before stuffing his mouth with the pastry.

Mila chuckled at the dust of cinnamon engulfing his upper lip. She brushed the crumbs littering the blankets into her hand and onto the handkerchief.

“You can thank me by not making a mess,” she said.

Viktor wolfed down the pastry and licked his lips, sucking his fingers clean of powder. He swallowed the last clumps and blinked at his empty hands. He looked over at Mila, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

“Not today love,” she said, tucking the fabric back into her pocket and gathering the tray. Viktor’s pout persisted, a slight tremble beginning to take form when Mila poked his nose. “You wouldn’t want to spoil your appetite for the master would you?”

At that Viktor’s eyes widened wider than when she presented the cake. He pressed his lips together, failing to hide the large, toothy grin spreading across his face.

“When will he be coming?” He asked.

“Sometime tonight.” She replied.

Viktor sank back into the pillows with a huff. “Why can’t he ever give me a time?”

“Maybe because you forget it as soon as he tells you.”

“I never forget when it’s about him.” Viktor rolled over and groaned into his pillow.

Mila shook her head, balancing the tray in one hand as she reached the door.

“Just ring if you need me,” she said over her shoulder.

Viktor grumbled into his pillow before holding it tight against him. His frown quickly melted into a dreamy grin, whispering into the fabric, “All I need is _him_.”

As the door clicked closed behind Mila, Viktor moved his arm up to his gaze. He rolled down his sleeve to see a gouge where the glass had dug into his skin. A faint dusting of purple surrounded the cut, yet rather than the dark red he’d seen other attendants of the manor release a colorless liquid oozed from his wound. Sprinkles of black fell with the liquid. He stared at the wound, waiting for the sting to intensify, for the crimson to spill and stain his skin black. Yet there was no red. There was no pain.

There was nothing.

Viktor tugged his sleeve back over his arm and buried his face into his pillow. _Soon he’ll be home_ , he mused giddily. _He’ll fix me better than the pills. He’ll make me feel everything._

As his eyes slid closed, he giggled, “ _All I need is him_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you have no self control to start a new fic, but no patience to finish a long chapter after rewriting it three times XD  
> Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think below. Stay awesome :)


End file.
